On Death's Door: The 84th Hunger Games
by District4-divergent-nephilim
Summary: Since I've had my account or one year now, I'm doing an SYOT to celebrate! Submit your tributes ASAP, since it's first come, first serve! In a few days I'll be making a website dedicated to the tributes, their profiles, their mentors, etc. (Link will be in my profile.) Tribute fill out chart is the first chapter. Have fun, and may the odds be ever in your tribute's favor!
1. Tribute fill out chart

**So hey guys! I don't have a lot planned for this summer, so I thought I should do an SYOT! Yes, I know, there's a lot of them, but I think it will be great to have feedback from others about my writing style and what I can do to improve it! Keep in mind that boring tributes will be the first to die, so put as much information and background history on your fill out chart. You can PM me your tributes or just submit it as a review. However, I will most likely see PMs first, because they pop up in my email inbox, and reviews don't. Or you could do both.**

**Up to FIVE tributes can be submitted per person. If you share an account with another person, you still only get 5. Sorry.**

**Ones in bold are required. regular ones are not. Oh, and please write in complete sentences for the History and Personality fill out things.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District: (top 4 choices)**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

Height/ Weight/ other features:

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Family/ Friends:**

**Reaped/ Volunteered:**

**Reaction (if reaped)/ Reason (if volunteered):**

**Token (what it means and who gave it to them):**

**Estimate training score (will be changed, probably; Careers will obviously be higher than others):**

**Preferred Weapon: (give at least 2)**

**Need of Alliance: (on a scale of 1-10)**

**Strengths: (at least 3; PLEASE BE CREATIVE)**

**Weaknesses: (at least 3; PLEASE BE CREATIVE)**

**General Arena Plan:**

Chariot Costume: (PLEASE PLEASE TRY TO THINK OF ONE UP. IT'S ACTUALLY VERY HARD TO THINK UP 12-24 COSTUMES)

**Interview Angle:**

Private Session Plan: (NOT REQUIRED, BUT IS VERY HELPFUL)

**Anything Else:**

**P.S. The website will be up by June 5. (if I don't have all the tributes, it'll still be up, but a few things will be left blank.) I will choose who the tribute's mentors are. Either I will make them up, or they will be a character from one of my other stories (but they may have won their games a different year), or they will be a canon character, such as Brutus or Cecelia. All the information above will be on the website. If you don't want me to put something on there, please ask me not to put it up. (I may still put it on there, depending on what it is you don't want on there.)**

**P.P.S. I will choose a picture that coincides with your tribute's description.**

**Thanks you again, and may the odds be ever in your tribute's favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again!**

**So far, the only tributes I have are:**

**\- District 1 female**

**-District 1 male is reserved for somebody**

**-District 2 female**

**-District 2 male**

**-District 4 female**

**-District 4 male**

**-District 8 male**

**-District 10 male**

**-District 10 female**

**So I only have 6 so far! Please submit your tributes! *sighs* and yes, some Mary Sues would make this interesting. There's so fun to kill of in weird ways. *laughs* Anyway, submit!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, guys!**

**So before we start, I want to know who watched the season 9 finale of Supernatural? Because I AM SO FUCKING UPSET ABOUT IT. LIKE WHY HASN'T DEAN BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH PAIN ALREADY?! DID YOU SEE CASTIEL'S FACE WHEN METATRON TOLD HIM THAT DEAN HAD DIED? I CRIED FOR FIFTY YEARS AT HIS HEARTBROKEN EXPRESSION. HIS EYES LIKE SHATTERED BEFORE MY EYES.**

**Okay, now that I'm done my rant, let's get back to business.**

**So here's who's left:**

**~District 2 male**

**~District 3 male**

**~District 5 male**

**~District 6 male**

**~District 9 male**

**~District 11 male**

**~District 12 male**

**So there's only 7 spots left! Hurry up and and submit your tribute before I run out of spots.**

**On another note, I will pick the victor myself. However, everyone is welcome to voice their opinions. I will not pick a victor that everybody hates. Or at least doesn't like.**

**I have a few ideas about the arena, but I would really like your input on it too. If you have a great arena, PM me about it and I will take it into consideration.**

**Other than that, I can't think of anything else. Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY GUYS! **

**I still need:**

**\- District 11 male**

**\- District 12 male**

**\- District 2 male (honestly if i were you I would jump on this one)**

**\- District 3 male**

**\- District 9 male**

**C'mon guys we're so close! I'm going to start writing the mentor profiles tomorrow after my Religion exam (it's basically just questions like 'do you believe in only one God?' so I should have a lot of extra time to write them.)**

**P.S. These tributes are reserved, but I'm still missing them, so if your reserved them and you're reading this, please submit them:**

**-District 1 male**

**-District 10 female**

**-District 12 female**

**-District 7 male**

**PLEASE SUBMIT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So hey guys! I just wanted everyone to know that I might change some small aspects of your character, such as eye color/ height or something small. Like their eye color might change.**

**Also, a few of the pictures look a little younger/older than the tribute they represent. But don't worry! Let's just pretend like they look like the right age.**

**As of right now, the only tribute that hasn't been reserved is the District 11 male! So hurry up and claim if you want him!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mentors

**Hey! So I have all the tributes now! I'm designing the website on Weebly (it's giving me a little trouble, but it's slowly coming along). Now that I've got all the tributes, I was wondering if any of you would like to do mentor profiles! I've already got Districts 1, 4 , and 12 down, but it would be great if y'all could submit your own mentors. The template will be in my profile. I need a male and a female mentor for each District. However, some of the mentors will be canon mentors, so here's a list of them (for Districts 8, 11, and 12, you're going to have to use one of the victors listed for them, but for the others, you don't specifically **_**have**_ **to use those):**

**For District 2:**

**1\. Enobaria**

**2\. Brutus**

**3\. Lyme**

**For District 3:**

**1\. Beetee**

**2\. Wiress**

**For District 5:**

**(there are no canon mentors for this District, so you'll have to make up your own)**

**For District 6:**

**1\. Male morphling**

**2\. Female morphling**

**For District 7:**

**1\. Johanna Mason (you'll have to use her; she's District 7's only female victor)**

**2\. Blight**

**For District 8:**

**1\. Cecelia**

**2\. Woof**

**For Districts 9 and 10:**

**(there are no canon mentors for this District, so you'll have to make up your own)**

**For District 11:**

**1\. Seeder**

**2\. Chaff**

**As I said, the template will be in my profile. You don't need to give a description, and I will find pictures of them that I find a good match. **

**Unlike with the tributes, I will not be putting who created the character. I don't think that's really important. You will only be making up the character. I will be deciding everything else.**

**Anyway, thank you so much if you submit one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**On second thought, I've decided not to do mentor profiles, because it's a lot of work and I don't want to get confused and have to figure out all the years they won and make sure no two mentors one in the same year, so I'm not going to do them.**

**You can still send in names for Districts 6 and 9, and I'll use them, but I'm just going to put their names on the tribute profiles.**

**Also, i just realized that I don't have a male tribute for District 9! He's the only one left, and it would be great if somebody could send him in to me!**


	8. VERY VERY VERY BAD NEWS

VERY VERY VERY BAD NEWS GUYS ( (

So I just found out that my mom signed me up for swim team, which means that I have five-hour long meets every Saturday for the rest of the summer. Along with swim meets, I also have practice every day of the week except for Sunday, and each practice is two hours long.

Along with swim team, I'm also doing service hours. Originally, I had to do 40, which wouldn't have taken a long time. However, my lovely mother decided to sign me up for 200+ hours. And I'm not allowed to use my phone at work. So I have no time on my hands.

Unfortunately, this means that I will not be able to continue this story. I'm really, really heartbroken about this, and I wish I didn't have to do it, but I have no time to write anything, and if I did, it would be shoddy, because I have no time (as I mentioned before).

All of the people who submitted a tribute created fabulous characters, and I encourage them to use them in other SYOT and/or your own stories.

Again, I'm really sorry about this, but I'm cancelling this story.

If any of you would like your tribute profile, please PM me and I will send it to you. I'll give you a few days to do this.

Once again, I'm really sorry. Thank you all for being great readers- for what little I wrote- and thank you for understanding why I have to cancel this story. I encourage you all to check out my other stories, and I would love to hear what you think about them.


End file.
